


Дождь

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Он просто любил дождь. И её любил.





	Дождь

— Я люблю дождь.

Тихо произносил он и переводил безмятежный взгляд на окно, за которым шумел долгожданный осенний ливень. Капли мерно стучали по карнизу, успокаивая и настойчиво склоняя ко сну — он с детства привык к этому, а потому каждый раз с нетерпением ждал наступления осени, ведь только в это время года шли особенные дожди. Не освежающие летние и не пробуждающие природу весенние, а именно осенние — вдохновляющие и навевающие сладкую тоску.

Он знал, что она не ответит. Она всегда молчит. Потому что рядом Олег. Потому что ей нет смысла отвечать, хотя она тоже любит дождь, иначе она не была бы «Рейн».

Он снял наушники и, поднявшись со стула, не спеша подошёл к открытому окну. Порыв ветра принёс несколько капель на подоконник в комнате, тут же превратившихся в небольшую лужицу. Он поморщился, но окно не закрыл, лишь подставил лицо прохладной влаге и сделал глубокий вдох.

В этот момент в наушниках, оставленных на столе, что-то зашуршало. Наверняка она сходила за любимой подушкой в форме мороженого и теперь прижимала её к себе, представляя его объятия. По крайней мере, когда-то она так и написала ему в личку, а после стёрла диалог, чтобы избежать подозрений и ненужных вопросов.

Он тоже обнимал её в мыслях. Воображал совместные прогулки под тёплым вечерним дождём, романтичные признания и первую ночь, сопровождаемую всё тем же завораживающим звуком октябрьского ливня. Только о своих мечтах он никогда ей не расскажет. Он не предатель. Он просто любил дождь. И её любил.


End file.
